In arthroscopic surgical procedures saline solution is introduced about the area being operated on and circulation of such fluid is continued during the procedure. For example, in performing arthroscopic surgery on a knee joint, saline solution is forced under pressure into the knee joint through a tube inserted through a small incision in the overlying skin and synovial membrane and is removed through a second incision. Solution tends to escape during this process and typically runs onto the operating room floor. Several gallons of fluid may be lost during surgical procedures. In many instances use of the operating room is delayed between patients while solution that has accumulated on the operating room floor is removed.